double trouble
by roxas' billa kaulitz
Summary: they live in the middle of the forest and even though yoh has been through the forest many times he as never seen them, yoh falls in love with a girl. but what is truely unexpected is that his brother is interested in the girl's twin ZekeXoc yohXoc
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey, there it's us again Edward Shines, and Jasper's Calming Nature here with yet another collaboration. But this time it's about Shaman King one of the world's best anime's ever. Oh by the way Anna is not repeat ****NOT**** Yoh's fiancé and Yoh knows about Zeke being his brother and Zeke was never defeated, the shaman king tournament was just restarted.**

_**Disclaimer: do not own shaman king or it's characters **_

_**Claimer: I do own my characters Roxas and Jenna Satomi**_

**So anyway here we go with **

**Double trouble**

**Chapter 1; Normal P.O.V.:**

The bright morning light shone in through the window in a young 14 year old girl's bed room. As she stirred awake she heard her alarm go off a minute after she woke up. She turned it off and crawled out of bed fixing her bed and heading out to go make breakfast for her and her older twin sister.

The girl ran her hand through her hair as she walked to her bathroom clothes in hand ready for a shower. She took off her pj's and got in the shower. She cleaned her red and pink hair with strawberry shampoo and conditioner. She cleaned her body with floral scented body wash and got out of the shower.

After blow drying her hair she put on a yellow collared blouse with a purple sweater vest over it, the edges to the vest were light green. Next she put on an orange skirt with a green X on the right side. She put green socks on that goes just below her knee, she put her hair up in pigtails (but left her bangs down) with green ribbons and walked out of her room into the kitchen and cooked breakfast. After she finished eating she walked back into the hallway to wake up her sister that would never wake up unless forced.

She walked into her sister room and pulled the curtains open letting the sun show through. Her sister in turn covered her blue haired head with the blanket and rolled over.

"Wake up!" she said shaking her shoulder.

"Mmmm" was the reply she got.

She grabbed hold of the blanket and pulled it off her sister.

Looking her sister in the eyes she said "get up!"

"Hmmm why'd u wake me? It's only…" she started and looked at the clock "10:00… oh…"

"I have to go shopping, we're almost out of food" the red-pinkette said.

"Yeah yeah" the blue hair teen replied while sitting up "I'm up, you want me ta *yawn* go with you?" she asked yawning

"No it's okay I'm only gonna be gone for a little while" the red-pinkette said leaving the room

Once the red-pinkette left the room the blue headed girl plopped back down onto her bed for a bit more sleep.

The red-pinkette walked to the front door of their one story house and put her yellow heeled ankle boots on and walked out the door. She walked to the nearest town (Funbari village) and went straight for the shopping district.

After about 20 minutes of actual shopping and 15 minutes of window shopping she finally finished. She got to the edge of the forest and was suddenly run into by a boy with brunette hair. She and all her groceries fell to the ground. The boy saw her on the ground and started apologizing. He got on his knees and started picking up some of the groceries. Red-pinkette grabbed the groceries scatter around her and put them in one of the bags that were on the ground.

Once all of it was picked up the brunette looked at her and once again apologized "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that someone would go into the forest."

"It's okay thanks for helping me" the red pinkette replied

"No problem it was my fault anyhow. I've never seen you before are you new to this village? What's your name?" he asked

"Oh I don't live here I live in the forest. My name's Jenna Satomi. What's your name?" the red-pinkette said

"I'm Yoh Asakura. How come you live in the forest? Do you live alone?" Yoh asked

"I live in the forest cause that's where my grandpa built the house, an no I don't live alone, I have my sister and our 2 kittens" Jenna replied

"Oh is your sister older than you? Where's your parents" Yoh asked. It felt kinda like he was interrogating her

"She's older than me by about 5 minutes, were twins. Mom died at our birth… and dad left us when we were about 2 or 3. Can we finish our games of 20 questions at my house?" Jenna answered

"Oh sure"

**Yoh P.O.V.**

I was jogging through the forest just like Anna told me to. I was listening to the song 'You're a Jerk' by the new boys when I suddenly crashed into someone.

The girl (yes he noticed it was a girl) and all her groceries fell to the ground. I saw her on the ground and started apologizing. I got on my knees and started picking up some of the groceries. Girl grabbed the groceries scatter around her and put them in one of the bags that were on the ground.

Once all of it was picked up I looked at her and once again apologized "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that someone would go into the forest."

"It's okay thanks for helping me" the girl replied

"No problem it was my fault anyhow. I've never seen you before are you new to this village? What's your name?" I asked

"Oh I don't live here I live in the forest. My name's Jenna Satomi. What's your name?" the girl said

"I'm Yoh Asakura. How come you live in the forest? Do you live alone?" I asked

"I live in the forest cause that's where my grandpa built the house, an no I don't live alone, I have my sister and our 2 kittens" Jenna replied

"Oh is your sister older than you? Where's your parents" I asked.

"She's older than me by about 5 minutes, were twins. Mom died at our birth… and dad left us when we were about 2 or 3. Can we finish our games of 20 questions at my house?" Jenna answered

"Oh sure" I replied following Jenna to her house.

We got there in about 10 minutes and Jenna led me to the kitchen

"You can just place the bags on the counter, I gotta go wake up my sister… I woke her up earlier but I know she fell back asleep once I left the room, she always does." Jenna told me before she left the room.

I lifted myself up onto the counter and sat there until Jenna came back with her sister.

**Jenna P.O.V.**

I left Yoh in the kitchen and went down the hall to my sister's room. When I got in her room, miraculously, she was awake. Her hair was still slightly damp meaning she took a shower but blow dried her hair.

She had a long sleeve light pink shirt on with a short sleeve purple-blue hoodie over it (it was left open). The actual hood on it was the same pink as her shirt, as were the pocket and bottom edge of the hoodie. She also had a black skirt on that had red pockets. She had socks on that stopped just before her knees and ribbons in her hair tying it up in pigtails with her bangs down, they were both the same color as the pocket on her skirt.

She looked at me and I said

"I met someone on my way home today; I want you to meet him. He's so nice"

"'Kay" she replied. I lead her down the hall to the kitchen where Yoh was.

I watched as he jumped off the counter and walked toward us.

"Hi I'm Yoh Asakura!" Yoh said to Roxas while holding out his hand to her

"Roxas Satomi" Roxas said to him and shook hands

"So how exactly did you 2 meet?" Roxas asked

"He (I) crashed into me (her)"we said at the same time (parenthesis is what Yoh said)

"Oh wow you 2 are made 4 each other" Roxas said looking at us

"So how bout we get back to our game of 20 questions?" I suggested while I blushed

"You guys actually played the game 20 question?" Roxas asked

"Well kinda he asked a lot of questions" I replied

"Well anyhow, how come your dad left? And who watched you after that?" Yoh asked

"Dad blamed us for mom's death. Grandpa watched and took care of us until the day he died 2 years ago… he left all his money and all his things too us" I replied

"Oh… I'm sorry he died" Yoh said

"It's okay he was old anyway, but we still miss him" I said looking at him

Roxas walked over to the counter where her plate of food should have been. All that was left was the plate and fork.

"Where's my food?"Roxas asked

"Yoh you didn't eat it did you?" I asked said boy

"Um… no?" he answered

"Ah Yoh I can't believe you did that!" I said going over to the stove

"Sorry Anna never allows me to eat much food" Yoh said

"Oh… who's Anna? And that bitch! You can never have too much food" Roxas questioned

"She's my ex-fiancé… I live with her. But your right she can be a bitch" Yoh commented

"Roxas your foods done" I told her as she sat down to eat her food

"Hey you guys why don't you come live with us, meaning my friends, Anna and I? You'd love it" Yoh said

"Okay but are you sure Anna wouldn't mind?" I asked

"Nah I don't think she'd mind a couple more people" Yoh answered

"Kay let us just go get some things to take with us" I answered

I ran down the hall and grabbed a bag and put about 5 outfits of clothes in it. I also grabbed my pj's in it along with my pink bunny rabbit stuffed animal. I ran back down the hall to see Roxas already at the door putting on her black skater shoes that had outlines of red along the stitching.

I put some food and water in 2 different bowls for the cats when they woke up.

"You ready to go?" Yoh asked us

"Yup" we answered

I got one step out the door when I tripped and would have fallen on Yoh if he hadn't turned around and caught me. I looked into his brown eyes as he looked into my green eyes. We got about a millimeter away when Roxas just had to say "bow chika wow wow"

We instantly jumped away from each other blushing

"Th-thank you Yoh!" I said still blushing

**Normal P.O.V.**

They got halfway through the forest when 'team Hana' appeared in front of them

"Hello Yoh. Zeke has sent us to test out your abilities" Kanna said

"You sure we can't just sit down and talk about this?" Yoh asked

"No more talking Ashcraft 'Rampage' " Kanna announced

"Jenna, Roxas hide!" Yoh told us

'_Who are these people?_' Roxas wondered as she pulled her sister behind a tree

Yoh ripped a branch off of a tree and said "Amidamaru into the tree branch!" a glow of blue surrounded the tree branch and a ghostly form appeared behind Yoh.

'_Whoa what is that?!_' Roxas and Jenna wonder in amazement

An armor-shield appeared in front of Yoh and blocked the attack.

"Show em the rattle, chuck" a doll that looked like chucky from 'child's play' appeared with a rattle and shot at Yoh

"Jack-o-lantern" said the girl with orange hair. Not moments later a skeleton with a pumpkin for a head comes out and slashed at Yoh.

"Celestial Slash" Yoh said making a red slash come out from the branch and went through both attacks making them disintegrate

"Joust attack, Ashcraft!" Kanna said

"All out hallow attack!" Macchi said

"King lullaby!" Mari said

"Halo Blade!" Yoh announced and a white slash was sent at them going through all the attacks.

Yoh ran toward Ashcraft and slashing at him with the branch (with energy form Amidamaru shaped into a point so it's actually sharp), effectively cutting him in half. Mari sent baby chuck to fire at Yoh who dodged every attack. Macchi sent jack behind Yoh with the command of "Ultimate hallow slash" Yoh slashed at jack and jack grabbed onto the branch and crushed it.

"Kanna, Macchi, Mari that's enough" a boy that looked to be Yoh's twin said. Jack and Baby chuck retreated. Ashcraft reassembled and then he too retreated

"What are you doing here Zeke (Hao)?" Yoh asked

"Oh I can't visit my favorite brother?" Zeke asked

"If you're evil no!" Yoh replied

"Girls I know you're there, just come out already!" Zeke said looking at the tree they were hiding behind

Roxas and Jenna slowly came out from behind the tree and stood next to Yoh. Zeke looked at the 2 girls but his eyes lingered on Roxas for a bit before going back to Yoh.

"I shall see you again soon brother" Zeke said smiling before a red monster appeared behind Zeke and lifted him onto his shoulder and disappeared.

"Yoh what's going on?" Jenna asked franticly

"I'll explain when we get to the house. It's easier that way" Yoh said as he looked at the ghostly form of Amidamaru behind him.

Roxas and Jenna probably only followed him out of curiosity.

They got to Yoh's house in about 15 minutes. When Yoh opened the door he saw Anna at the door with her hands on her hips, almost glaring at him.

"Yoh, where have you been?!" Anna asked him harshly

"I ran into Jenna, (while pointing at Jenna) literally, and I helped her get home, I asked her a bunch of questions and found out she and her sister live alone with their kittens. So I was thinking they could stay with us for a bit" Yoh told her.

"I get the feeling you're not telling me everything Yoh" Anna told him

"The thing is on our way here Zeke had 'team Hana' attack me" Yoh answered

"So I guess we're gonna have to tell them about shamans?" Anna asked

"Yeah… sorry Anna" Yoh said hanging his head. Rising his head he asked "is Len, Trey (horohoro), Rio (Ryu) and Morty (Manta) here?" Yoh said walking into the house when Anna let him pass the door

"they're in the living room playing video games" Anna said monotonously

Yoh lead Roxas and Jenna go to living room where they snuck in quietly.

Roxas saw they were playing video games and recognized the game instantly. She walked over to the person who was losing (Len). Nobody noticed her until she leaned down in Len's ear and said

" click X-X-O-X-R2 (idk what this is probably does nothing on any game[by the way they're playing a fighting game of sum sort]) and u'll win"

Len did exactly what he was told and trey's character fell down defeated. Everyone looked at Len and saw Roxas behind him

"did you give him that move?" trey asked

"yeah" Roxas answered

Len looked behind him and saw roxas and asked "who are you!"

"I'm Roxas and that's jenna, we're twins" Roxas said

"I didn't think anyone knew that move!" trey said happily

"hehe I play way to many video games" Roxas told him before yoh cut off the conversation by saying

"guys they're gonna be staying with us for a bit okay?"

"sure" a little guy (morty)said popping his head out of the kitchen

"no prob" trey replied casually

"whatever" Len said turning back to the Tv screen

"anything for the beautiful maidens" Rio said

"but guys they're not shamans and I have to explain what shamans are to them cuz of what happened on the way here" yoh said

"Roxas, jenna why don't you take a seat by me" rio said pointing to the spots next to him

"jenna walked over to the seat farthest from him, which was next to trey. Roxas on the other hand walked to the window and sat down on the open window seal.

"well first off shamans are people with the ability to see the dead and use their powers. We are going to enter the shaman king tournament. It's an event which happens once every 500 years. Once you are shaman king you have the power to do almost anything. By the way Amidamaru-" he pointed at the ghost still behind him "is my guardian ghost. He died 600 years ago"

"Kororo or kori as everyone calls her is trey's guardian" a little person holding a leaf came out from behind trey's head.

"bason is len's guardian, the dudes was a Chinese warlord" trey said looking at the now visible bason

"that love struck fool's guardian is Tokagero" len said with his eyes shut

"he's not lo-" a green ghostly body said (Tokagero) started to say but looked at rio and changed his mind "okay maybe he is"

"cool! That's so awesome! Can I become a shaman?" jenna asked looking at yoh who was still in the doorway to the living room

"anyone is able to be a shaman, it just takes time" yoh said "rio's living proof"

"but what about the little guy in the kitchen isn't he a shaman? And what about anna?" jenna asked

"well morty is a shaman just not strong he can do a little bit of shaman things. He is mostly our researcher. He has the spirit of Amidamaru's best friend in his computer, his names Mosuke" yoh said

"anna is yoh's trainer. She's also a spirit medium, able to call or banish ghosts" trey said looking between jenna and Roxas

Jenna instantly got up and ran around the house looking for anna. She found anna in her room looking out the window.

"anna I was wondering would you teach me to become a shaman?" jenna said bowing in front of anna

"why do you want to be a shaman?" anna asked

"I want to be a shaman because I want to be able to take care of me and my sister. I also want to enter the shaman king tournament so that I may bring peace in the world, in other words to make the world a tranquil place" jenna replied. Just as she finished saying that yoh, Roxas, trey, len, morty (I call him mortisha), rio caught up to her and was standing outside anna's room.

"what about you miss blue hair?" anna asked

"you mean me?" Roxas asked pointing to herself

"yes, do you want to be a shaman?" anna asked once again

"I would lo-" Roxas started but was soon cut off by her sister

"she would like to but she was never good at fighting"

Roxas looked down at the floor thinking _'Jen is so right I suck when it comes to fighting'_

"alright then, jenna wake up at 5am sharp. Lateness will not be tolerated, and you have to clean the floor, cook dinner, wash clothes…"(the list just goes on) anna said "theres a room at the end of the hall on your right that is the room you 2 will be staying in"

"thank you anna" jenna and Roxas said

Roxas walked to the room at the end of the hall and put her and her sister's bag in the room while jenna did all the chores anna had given her.

Roxas looked out the window and looked at the sun that was showing through the clouds that were forming. It almost seemed like the weather was responding to her emotions.

Roxas sat on the window seal in the room much like she had in the living room and stared at the sky. She soon fell asleep sitting on the window seal. She slept there until she was called for dinner by her sister.

"hey Roxas dinner is ready" jenna said walking into they're room she saw her sister and saw she was getting wet by the rain that was by now what you would call 'raining cats and dogs'. Roxas didn't even look like she was affected by the rain.

Jenna walked over to her sister and pulled her off the window seal, and shut the window. Roxas instantly woke up

"what do you think you're doing?! You could get sick!" jenna told Roxas harshly, yet worryingly

"I was sleeping! And what do you mean I could get sick?!" Roxas asked

"didn't you notice the rain?"

"what rain?" Roxas asked looking out the window to see dark blue skies

"b-but it's was pouring a minute ago!" jenna said staring at the sky looking for a cloud or clouds

"can we just go eat dinner, before you think I have 3 heads" Roxas asked walking to the door

"Yeah sure" Jenna replied

They walked down the hall and down the stairs until they got to the dining room where everyone was seated. The food Jenna made was personalized for everyone. Yoh had curry udon, Anna had smoked salmon with Japanese sweet crackers, trey had Jangis Kan (Idk wat dis is if you know plz let me know!), Len had bean less chili with a hot dog (without the bun of course [Idk what his fav food is]), Rio had a hot dog (again without the bun) sliced into a bowl of ramen (includes egg, fishcake, spam), Morty had ox tongue stew with a side of rice . Jenna made Roxas 2 pieces of fried chicken with mash potatoes, Jenna had made herself duck with fried rice (it has spam, bacon an egg in it).

A little note could be slightly seen by Yoh and when he read it he was so happy. The note said _' I made you a triple cheese burger and 2 for Amidamaru and chili cheese fries, but I hid them in the kitchen so after dinner when Anna is gone come into the kitchen and I'll give them to you'_ yoh slid the note into his pants pocket and started eating.

Everyone was in heaven with the godly cooking.

"how did you know our favorite foods?" trey asked stuffing his last bit of food in his mouth

"there was a book on the counter that said your favorite foods" jenna replied

"oops I guess I forgot to put that away from lunch earlier, I was planning something for later…" morty said rubbing the back of his head.

"morty, I thought you knew better than that." Anna said looking at morty.

"well, either way personally I'm glad that jenna found the cook book." Trey said as rio nodded his head in agreement.

"well, I suppose you did a good job of your 1st day here jenna. Not bad that was better than morty ever made." Anna said with her eyes closed.

"wow…" the whole group said.

"what?" anna asked opening her eyes and glaring at the group.

"nothing we've just never heard you compliment anyone before." Trey said.

"hey I can be nice!" anna said glaring at him.

"Right…" Len said quietly.

"whatever! I'm going to bed. Jenna remember, 5:00am sharp." Anna said as she got up and walked away to her room.

"Thank you anna." Jenna said as she bowed to anna as she walked out of site.

**A.N.**

**Hey all that was the first chappy! How was it… was it good? I know there was no ZEKExOC (HAOxOC) but in the next chappy Roxas really meets zeke face to face and talks with him… u'll have 2 read it to know what I mean**

**Ja nE**

_**-edward shines**_

_**-jasper's calming nature**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hey, there it's us again Edward Shines, and Jasper's Calming Nature here with yet another collaboration. But this time it's about Shaman King one of the world's best anime's ever. Oh by the way Anna is not repeat ****NOT**** Yoh's fiancé and Yoh knows about Zeke being his brother and Zeke was never defeated, the shaman king tournament was just restarted.**

_**Disclaimer: do not own shaman king or its characters **_

_**Claimer: I do own my characters Roxas and Jenna Satomi**_

**So anyway here we go with **

**Double trouble**

**Chapter 2; Normal P.O.V.:**

Everyone soon finished eating and had all left for bed. As Jenna was washing dishes Yoh had walked into to the kitchen leaning up against the counter next to her.

"So, good job with the food." Yoh said to Jenna.

"Th-thank you Yoh. I really just followed the instructions Morty made."

"Well, it really was better than he's ever made." Yoh answered.

"So, would you like your burgers and fries now?" Jenna asked.

"Yes please!" Yoh said excitedly.

Jenna just laughed with a slight blush at his childness. She walked over to the microwave and pulled a couple burgers out of it and the fries from behind it.

"Here you go Yoh." Jenna said as she handed them to him.

"Thanks Jen." He said excitedly scarfing them both down instantly.

"Hey what about me?" Amidamaru asked popping up behind Yoh as he had 4 fries hanging from his mouth when he looked up.

"Oh yeah, hey Jen you got something for Amidamaru here?" Yoh asked after swallowing the fries.

"Umm yeah here." Jenna said as she pulled 2 more burgers out from the cupboard above the microwave as she blushed from Yoh calling her by her nickname that not even Roxas called her by since they were kids.

"Yay! Triple cheese burgers!" Amidamaru yelled a little as he grabbed both burgers trying to shove them both in his mouth at once.

"Heh." Jenna laughed at the cute act by the spirit.

Yoh just sat there after finishing off his fries staring at Jenna.

Amidamaru noticed this and nudged Yoh a little bit with his elbow as he smirked at him in encouragement.

Yoh just smiled back as he put the container the fries were in into the trash.

"Hey Jen, thanks for everything today." Yoh said as he walked up to Jenna who was standing there watching Amidamaru eat.

"Huh?" Jenna asked as she looked up to see Yoh standing right in front of her face.

Jenna blushed a deep red as she noticed how close they really were.

"y-your welcome Yoh." Jenna stuttered while looking down away from his gaze.

"You know, you're really cute when you blush. But then again you're always cute." Yoh said with a smirk on his face as he leaned in closer to Jenna.

"Yoh, what are you..?" Jenna asked as she leaned in as well.

"You talk too much." Yoh said as he closed the short distance between the 2 and kissed Jenna softly.

She closed her eyes and soon kissed him back. But after watching and laughing Amidamaru decided to break up the little love fest considering tomorrow was Jenna's 1st day of training and she had to wake up early.

"Aww well, now isn't that that just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Amidamaru said as Jenna had just wrapped her arms around Yoh's neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

Jenna and Yoh broke apart then both blushing as Jenna looked at the ground, Yoh still smiling.

"Well, that was fun." Yoh said as Jenna blushed even more.

"Y-yeah it was." Jenna stuttered out.

"Well we should probably head to bed now. You got a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Yoh said as he made Jenna look at him.

"Uh, yeah ok." Jenna said as she stood up straight.

"Thanks again for the awesome cooking Jen." Yoh said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips as he ran off to the bathroom to take his shower.

'_What was that about'? _Jenna thought to herself kinda sad looking down at the ground.

"Heh, don't worry he really does like you, you know." Amidamaru said reading your thoughts.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" Jenna asked.

"I can just tell. Well trust me. Thanks for the food, see ya tomorrow." Amidamaru said as he waved and followed Yoh upstairs.

Jenna sighed not knowing what to believe, but knowing Amidamaru wouldn't lie headed up to her room to get ready for a shower once Yoh was out of the bath room.

**At 11:30pm… (Roxas P.O.V.)**

I woke up and realized I was still in my clothes from this afternoon. I grabbed my pj's, shampoo (yes conditioner and body wash 2) and towel and headed for the bathroom. I took off my clothes and got in the shower. I washed my hair with my vanilla shampoo and conditioner before washing my body with jasmine scented body wash.

'_I can't believe I fell asleep so early'_

I grabbed my towel off the hook and dried my hair and body. I put on my black undergarments, long black pj pants and light blue spaghetti strap top. I walked back to my room and put my clothes in my bag. I grabbed the blanket that was on the bed I was using and opened the window. I climbed onto the roof and sat down before wrapping the blanket around me. I stared up at the stars for a moment, but a large gust of wind suddenly blew my blanket off of me. I turned around to go get it when I seen it was being held a few feet away by Zeke.

His hair and cloak swayed in the wind reveling he was shirtless under the cloak.

'_Wow he's got some nice abs!'_ I thought while blushing

"Why thank you, I believe this is yours" he said walked up to me handing me the blanket

"Thank you, how did you know what I was thinking?" I asked still blushing a bit at the fact he could hear my thoughts

"I have mastered the 5 points on the shaman star so I am able to read anyone's mind." He answered "what's your name miss?" Zeke questioned

"m-my name's Roxas Satomi" I answered "why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be evil?" I asked

"Is that what my brother told you?" he said chuckling lightly "I just want to make a shaman only world. Humans are ruining the ecosystem, killing animals unnecessarily."

"Oh than why are you talking to me? I'm human…" I said

"You are? I thought you were shaman" Zeke stated

"I guess you'll either leave or kill me" I told him looking away from him

"Quite the opposite I feel you have much potential, I would like to teach you to be a shaman" Zeke told me

"You do? But I suck at fighting…" I told him at first looking up at him but then looking down

"You will learn" he responded

"But what about my sister?" I asked

"Isn't she the very one that didn't believe in you so much that she told Anna no for you when Anna asked if you wanted to be a shaman. You didn't even finish your sentence." He said lifting my chin up with 2 fingers so that I looked into his eye's

"You're right…" I said

"I will train you so that when I have the final battle with Yoh you will fight alongside me." Zeke informed me

"Thank you Zeke-sama! But may I request that I stay here until tomorrow? It will make it hard for them to decide if they want to fight or not if I am they're friend." I suggested

"That is a very nice idea" Zeke responded

"I will tell them I feel more comfortable living at my own home and then we could stay at my home. It's in the middle of the forest. No one goes near there" I suggested

"That would be nice. And I could train you in the forest" Zeke said "I will see you tomorrow, be sure to be ready to train" with that said he summoned the spirit of fire and said spirit lifted him into his hand and they disappeared

I got off the roof and back into my designated room. I saw Jenna sit up and rub her eyes.

"Roxas what are you doing up?" she asked

"Nothing I was just taking a shower and looking at the stars" I answered

"Okay well you should go to sleep" she said before laying back down, cuddling her pink bunny plushie

I walked over to my bed with my blanket and laid down and fell asleep almost instantly (thinking about Zeke ^.^)

**4:30am; Jenna P.O.V.**

The alarm clock on the table next to me went off and I got up shutting it off before it woke Roxas up.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed in a dark purple tank top with a long light purple hooded jacket on over it left open. A pair of short matching white basketball shorts with dark purple spandex shorts underneath them. I brushed my hair and put it up in a high ponytail. I rushed down stairs and made it into the living room right as the clock had struck 5:00am.

I stood there waiting patiently for Anna to turn around or tell me what to do 1st.

"Well, you made it right on time. That's 1 good thing about you, your timing." Anna said while rolling over not sitting up and just looking at looking at me like that.

"Thank you Anna." I said politely as I bowed.

"Well, anyway. Your 1st job is to wake up Yoh for training and then get breakfast started for everyone. Once that has been accomplished you will sit down with me and Yoh and have breakfast. You shall make what you see fit for the guys, but you yourself will only get 1 bowl of rice as will Yoh. Do I make myself clear?" Anna asked while looking up at me as I had suddenly gotten quiet.

"Yes, Anna." I said blushing at the mention of Yoh remembering last night's activities.

"Well, then if you understand get started." Anna said as she rolled back over again waving me off to do my work.

"Yes, right away Anna." I said as I rushed off back upstairs to wake up Yoh.

"Oh, and by the way. Jenna Yoh must be up by 5:30 to take a shower, breakfast for us done by 6:00. Everyone else's by 7:00. And while being a shaman you will have no time for a relationship, remember that." Anna said.

I froze halfway up the stairs not because of my time frames for my 1st few jobs, but because of the last thing she had stated. Did she know something about last night?

"Yes, Anna." I said as I blushed and ran upstairs as quickly as I could.

By the time I had gotten to Yoh's room I was panting from all the running. Once I regained my composure I knocked on the door lightly to signify my being there.

"Yoh, are you awake yet?" I asked quietly opening the door a crack to look inside.

When I got no answer I opened the door all the way, knowing I had no time to waste and walked in to see a sleeping Yoh sprawled out under his covers on his bed one leg sticking out from under the blanket as well as the opposite arm.

I giggled a bit at the sight and walked up to him to shake him awake, but when I had actually gotten next to him and seen his peaceful sleeping face I couldn't.

I just stood there staring for a minute, smiling at him as I reached my hand out to run my fingers across his face and move some of his bangs out of his face.

"What are you doing?" Amidamaru suddenly whisper/asked me from behind me.

I gasped pulling my hand back and jumped back away from Yoh while covering my mouth to hold in the scream.

"Amidamaru, what the hell?!"I asked quietly as I glared at him.

"Hehe, sorry Miss Jenna, but I couldn't help myself." Amidamaru said with a chuckle.

"Whatever!" I growled as Yoh stirred awake and opened his eyes to look up at me.

"Hey Jen, what are you doing n my room?" Yoh asked sleepily when he sat up as he rubbed his eyes and yawned like a little kid.

I couldn't help but smile a little; even as I blushed realizing he had called me 'Jen' again.

Amidamaru cleared his throat and I blushed again.

"Oh, yeah. U-um Anna said to wake you up to take a shower and for breakfast afterwards."I said as I held my hands in front of me not looking at Yoh, but anywhere else.

"Oh, ok. Will you be cooking again?" Yoh asked standing up.

I blushed again seeing as how his shirt was open and I could see his chest clearly.

"Well, yes. But Anna said you could only have rice." I said trying not to stare at his chest as Amidamaru laughed behind me.

"Oh, I see." Yoh said noticing Amidamaru's laugh and the look on my face as my blush got bigger and redder at hearing him laugh.

"Well, I need to go start breakfast so if you don't mind? I'm gonna go now, and you should get in the shower and get ready for your training as well-"I said as I was cut off by Yoh's arms wrapping around my waist and his lips on mine.

I blushed and when he broke off I just stared up at him in embarrassment.

"You really do talk a lot." Yoh said as he smiled down at me.

"U-um, well…I'm sorry…" I said as I blushed and looked down again.

Yoh just laughed at me and ruffled my hair as he pulled me closer, my hands now resting on his chest.

"You know, you really are a cutie." Yoh said as he looked me over.

"St-stop it Yoh!" I said as I pushed him away and blushed yet again.

"A-Anna says I can't get in a relationship as a shaman. S-so…I-I…I'm gonna go start breakfast. You should really take a shower and get ready." I said stuttering a little flustered.

"Hmm, really?" Yoh asked. "Well then I'll go take a shower and meet you down stairs for breakfast then." Yoh said as he bent down to kiss me on the cheek and walk out as I wouldn't even look at him again, so he just walked out the room with his clothes and to the bathroom.

"You know, he can't help himself when he's around you. He really cares about you; he's not trying to confuse you or anything. With Anna around he can't really show too much real affection…he'll explain it to you later. See you later Miss Jenna." Amidamaru said as he followed Yoh.

None of them noticed but when I had mentioned Anna I let a tear escape my eyes. Or so I thought anyway.

I just stood there for a while until I heard the shower start indicating that Yoh was taking his shower, so I wiped my eyes and ran back down stairs to make breakfast.

I looked up at the clock as I ran past Anna who was watching a soap opera of some sort on the TV. It seems Yoh had started his shower just in time for me to not get in trouble.

I made all the rice 1st so that mine, Yoh's and Anna's would be ready in time. I started Anna's and everyone else's grilled fish I had decided to make for breakfast and fried some eggs to go with it. Once Anna's was finished I set the fish and egg on a separate plate, with the rice in a bowl next to it. I filled mine and Yoh's bowls with rice as well. I placed everything on a tray taking it into the dining room.

I put the tray down, Yoh had just sat down in his seat next to Anna and I ignored him as he watched me serve them. I placed Anna's bowl and plate in front of her the chop sticks laid out over the bowl neatly. I had put a pack of her favorite Japanese sweet crackers next to her plate and proceeded to give Yoh his food, setting mine up only after I had theirs.

I walked back into the kitchen checking on the food, and pulled the tea pot I had filled earlier off the stove proceeding into to the dining room. I placed out all our cups pouring their tea, then mine and placed the tea pot down.

When I surveyed everything it was perfect everyone had their food and the rest of the groups was cooking right now so I looked over at Anna as she nodded after checking the clock so I sat down right on time and we all began eating, me waiting for the others to start 1st.

By 6:30 we had all finished eating and Anna had sent me off to wash our dishes and finish preparing everyone else's. I had everything set up in their respective spots on the table by 7:00 exactly, before everyone else started piling in at the table.

Anna and I watched as Yoh conversed with everyone and inspected their reactions to my breakfast.

They all seemed to like it, again stating that it was better than Morty's so I let out a sigh as I Anna checked breakfast off my invisible list of things to do for training with a slight nod of her head.

When everyone finished breakfast and set off to do whatever it is they do, I washed the dishes and wiped down the dining table, as I finished this Anna called me and Yoh outside to begin actual training. It was about 7:45. I pulled on a pair of flat black zip up boots that ended about mid calf high.

"At 8:00am every morning unless I say otherwise you will be out here and ready to begin training for that day. Got it?" Anna asked as she looked at me.

"Yes, I understand Anna." I said as I looked up at her.

"Good. Now seeing as this is your 1st time training with me to become a shaman I suppose I should go easy on you." Anna said as she turned around to pick something up out of a bag she had set down earlier.

"Thank you Anna." I said as I bowed to her. "Hold out your hands." Anna had told me.

I did just that still bowing in gratitude to her. Once she placed whatever it was in my hands I fell forward onto the ground.

"5 pound weights on both wrist and either ankle should be perfect starters for you Jenna. And 2 times jogging around the city should be easy for you." Anna said with that indifferent look of hers on her face.

"Th-thank you for your concern Anna." I said as I was really freaking out on the inside. _'5 pounds on each wrist and ankle twice around the city? Is she trying to kill me?!'_ I thought in my head as I tried hard to keep a straight face as I strapped on each weight.

"Ok then. Once you finish your 2nd lap you may take off the weights and begin dinner for everyone. You must jog the whole way with the full weights on at all times and during your 2nd lap you must stop off at the store to pick up what is needed for dinner, I'm feeling like steak tonight. Do you think you can handle all that with no breaks other than the shopping for dinner part?" Anna asked looking at me.

'_No, of course not! I'll die out there before I even finish my 1__st__ lap!' _I thought. "Of course, Anna. That's easy." I said with a smile.

"The weights will gradually get heavier with your success through your training." Anna told me.

'_Oh, great…' _I thought. "No problem." I said lying to myself.

"Well then if you're ready, your 1st day of training starts…now!" Anna said as 8:00 came around.

Yoh and I both began jogging when she said that, Yoh up ahead of me of course. Anna had turned around and walked through the front gates of the house before we started, but once we actually did she turned around and watched me with slight interest.

"Hmm, she seems a little tired already, I knew she was lying about those weights and running schedule being easy on her. Well at least she's intent on reaching her dreams, I like that about her." Anna said as she walked back into the house to watch her shows.

Yoh could see that I was struggling with the weights but didn't say anything about it, and just kept running.

We had made it kinda far into to the city through the 1st lap, when Yoh suddenly turned a corner into an alley without me noticing until he pulled me in after.

"Ahh! What the hell, Yoh?!" I asked as he pushed me against the wall.

"Stop pushing yourself if you're tired! Your just gonna hurt yourself!" Yoh yelled at me.

"Anna told me to run 2 laps with these weights! If I wanna become a shaman I have to follow her training rules!" I yelled back a little bit scared that Yoh had actually yelled at me and the look on his face…but I was angrier that he had actually stopped me just to yell at me, when I was actually starting to get the hang of it…not really.

"You don't have to listen to every single little thing Anna tells you to do! She's just trying to see how far she can get without lifting a finger before you'll quit! She's not as nice as you think she is!" Yoh kept yelling at me.

"Well, maybe I want to be pushed! Maybe I don't care if she's using me, I just wanna be able to do something for myself!" I yelled right back in his face as I started tearing up a little from his yelling at me a little from not being able to stand up for myself.

"Listen to me; she doesn't care about you like you think she does, or like I do! You know the cooking and cleaning? She makes you do that not because it'll help you, but because it'll help her! She's just a lazy annoying girl who doesn't wanna take care of herself if she can't make someone do something for her in the process!"

"God, will you just shut up already, I have to get back to training!" I yelled at him wiping my eyes of the tears that had showed up during our argument, and turned to leave when he pulled me back to him.

"I saw you crying earlier when you told us what she said about shamans not being able to be in a relationship. She's just jealous. Have you not realized that means I can't be with _her_ either? So she's trying to keep you away from what she can't have too." Yoh said as he hugged me and held me close to him.

I just stood there crying.

"How can I trust you, when all you ever do is kiss me and walk away. How do I know you're not just lying to me now?"

"Because I love you! She never let me do anything before I don't exactly know how to act around the person I like when all my life I've been stuck with someone like Anna!" Yoh said.

"Really?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes…really." Yoh said as he hugged me tighter.

"Thank you, Yoh. I love you too." I said.

Yoh bent down and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"Ahem." Amidamaru cleared his throat as he watched the whole scene unfold.

"I think you 2 should get back to your training." Amidamaru said.

We broke apart me blushing a little as we smiled.

"Gotcha." We said as we started running to back on the path through the city to get back on track again.

About 2 hours or so later we were in the store finding the steak that Anna had wanted for dinner, holding hands the whole way.

I had taken off the weights so I could carry the basket with whatever we needed in it as Yoh held the weights.

When we finished paying for everything we left and I put the weights back on again as we started jogging back to the house.

We stopped a little ways away from the house and hid behind a tree to talk.

"Hey, so we have to keep this a secret from Anna ok?" Yoh asked me.

"Yeah, I know. But I think we might have to just keep it a secret from everyone because with people like Trey, and Rio in the house Anna will find out quickly." I said.

"Yeah, ok let's go. Anna will be expecting dinner soon." Yoh said as we got out from behind the tree.

"Ok." I said as we ran the rest of the way.

When we got back inside I walked straight to the kitchen (after taking the weights off of course) and began dinner as Yoh sat down on the couch.

**A.N.**

**Hey so how was the second chappy? It was mostly about Jenna and her training! The haoXoc will come into play next chappy!!!  
Ja nE**

_**-edward shines**_

_**-jasper's calming nature**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hey, there it's us again Edward Shines, and Jasper's Calming Nature here with yet another collaboration. But this time it's about Shaman King one of the world's best anime's ever. Oh by the way Anna is not repeat ****NOT ****Yoh's fiancé and Yoh knows about Zeke being his brother and Zeke was never defeated, the shaman king tournament was just restarted.**

_**Disclaimer: do not own shaman king or its characters **_

_**Claimer: I do own my characters Roxas and Jenna Satomi**_

**So anyway here we go with **

**Double trouble**

**Chapter 3; Normal P.O.V.:**

After dinner, which by the way was another success by Jenna, and another blow to poor Morty's little ego, everyone had headed off to bed.

"So Jenna, remember 5:00am." Anna said.

"Yes Anna." She said a little frustrated.

"Good night Anna." Jenna said as she walked to her room.

**Jenna's P.O.V.:**

I had just finished washing dishes and had decided to go take a shower before bed, after today's activities I really needed one.

After my shower I headed off to bed.

**Roxas' P.O.V.:**

I had taken a shower a little before Jenna had come up to take hers, and was currently pretending to sleep so Jenna wouldn't get suspicious.

Once I was sure that she was asleep considering she was mumbling something or other about Yoh, I climbed out bed with my bag, wrote a note to Jenna and climbed up onto the roof again to wait for Zeke.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Of course, I want to be stronger more able to do things for myself, I want to fight by your side" I told him as I turned around

"Alright if your sure… get on" he said after the fire spirit was summoned. I got on its hand that was lowered to about roof height so that I could get on.

The whole way there Roxas was giving Zeke directions on how to get to her house. Since they were on the fire spirit it took about 5 minutes to get there.

The fire spirit landed in front of the house and let Zeke and Roxas off.

"Zeke-sama I have 2 kittens please don't hurt them" I asked (more like pleaded)

"As long as they do not get in my way" he replied

We got to the front door and I took out my house key and unlocked it. We got inside and I went straight to the kitchen where I seen my kittens staring at the empty bowl of food. I walked to the bowls picked them up and put more food in one and more water in the other. I placed both bowls back on the ground and petted both kittens. I have 2 kittens one is white with orange-brown spots and a black kitten that had brown strips (they kinda remind me of yin and yang). The black ones name is Oreo and the white ones name is Cream.

I turned around and saw Zeke leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

"We will start your training in the morning, so go get some rest" Zeke told me

"Alright, but Zeke-sama I've never had guests over so we don't have a guest room. You could either sleep in the living room or my sister's room." I told him

"I shall sleep in the living room. Sleeping in a girl's room would not be good" Zeke replied

"Alright I'll be right back." I said as I left the room. I went into the living room and unfolded the pull out couch (you know the couch that turns into a bed…) I pulled a blanket out of the closet and put it on the couch along with 2 fluffy pillows.

"Zeke-sama I have made the couch into a bed and put a blanket and pillows on it." I told him walking back to the kitchen door

"Thank you Roxas" Zeke said

"Your welcome, I'm going to head to bed. My room is at the end of the hall if you need anything" I told him as I walked to my room.

I got under the blankets of my bed and fell asleep, thinking of… you guessed Zeke.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

Zeke laid down on the couch thinking

'_What is it that makes me want to help her? She never asked for help yet I offered it to her' _

Zeke walked to the room at the end of the hall and opened the door slightly, checking to see if Roxas was awake. Once he saw she was fast asleep he walked in quietly. He bent down so that he was on his knees and stared at her for a moment.

Once again he questioned himself _'what is it that makes me want to help you?'_a gust of wind blew in from the open window in Roxas' room. Roxas rolled over so that she was facing Zeke, when she did a few strands of her bangs fell into her face. Zeke reached his hand up and moved the strands out of her face, putting them behind her ear. He pulled his hand away when he realized he was showing a form of affection.

He heard mumbling and realized it was Roxas and so he tried to listen to what she was saying

"Zeke I'm sorry I'm not strong enough" he saw her face scrunch up in pain

'_Is she having a nightmare about not being strong?' _(No shit Sherlock...!) He wondered

Zeke placed his hand on her head and rubbed her hair soothingly. At this Roxas' face went back to normal, she even had a smile on her face. Zeke soon left her room quietly and went back to the living room to get a few hours of sleep. He took off this shoes (I swear they look like Lego's), gloves, and cloak then lay down on the couch bed. Not a minute after he laid down both kittens came and lay down beside him. One kitten for each hip.

He sighed and petted them both for a minute or two and then fell asleep.

**7:30am; Roxas P.O.V.:**

I looked at my clock and saw it was 7:30am and I lay back down on my bed just looking at the clock for about 10 minutes until I finally go up and got my clothes out of my drawers and went to the bathroom to take a shower and change.

After I took my shower and dried myself off I put on a blue long sleeve shirt and put a long gray-black shirt over it, the shirt goes down to my mid-thigh. I put dark blue short shorts on, which could barely be seen from the bottom of the shirt, lastly I put on my leggings with stopped 2 inches below my shorts. I blow dried my hair and went into the kitchen.

I cooked a pot of rice and I grilled 2 fishes. I put a sweet pickle in a bowl and sliced it. I went into the living room to find the most adorable sight I think I have ever seen. The blanket Zeke had over him was bunched up around his waist with Oreo curled up in his arms (he's laying on his side) with Cream laying across is hip with her paws dangling over his side.

I walked up to the side of the couch and pull cream off of Zeke. I lightly tapped Zeke's shoulder to wake him. He stirred and looked at me before sitting up and looking at the kitten that was previously in his arms.

"I made breakfast but it's not much, it's only what I know how to make. I've never really cooked before, my sister always cooked." I told him as he got up and stretched. Blushed at the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt or his cloak

"Like what you see?" he asked

I blushed even redder at know he knew I was staring. I turned away from him and walked to the dining room to go eat. Not long after I sat down Zeke came in the room and sat down as well (still not wearing a shirt or cloak). He grabbed the chop sticks I laid out for him and began eating.

After a few minutes we finished and I asked him "Zeke-sama I was wondering, how will you train me to be a shaman? Is it like Anna's training?" I remembered what Anna's training was and remembered how tired Jenna was after coming back from running with those weights

"You will find out when we are done eating" he said before picking up a piece of the sweet pickle and putting it in his mouth.

Soon we finished eating and I put the dishes in the sink, planning on washing them later.

I put my hair up in a ponytail with my bangs hanging down. And put on my black boots and walked outside waiting for Zeke.

He came outside a few moments later wearing his cloak, shoes, and gloves.

"Ready for training?" he asked. I hesitantly nodded

"Good, now I want you to..." he said

**6 hours later…**

I was exhausted, I had learned how to handle a sword, how to put a spirit in myself (they used the spirits that were of dead wild life); Zeke said I would have to wait until I got a guardian ghost to learn how to put a spirit in on object and use furyoku.

I fell onto my knees and started panting

'_I don't think I can go another step'_ I thought to myself

"We will find you a spirit tomorrow for now go get some rest. You've earned it" Zeke told me

"Alright…" I said before I fell unconscious

**Zeke P.O.V.:**

I picked up Roxas and carried her to the house. I put her in her bed and covered her up with her blanket. I stared at her for a moment and then walked out of her room back into the living room. I put the couch back to the way it was the previous day and went into the kitchen. I got to the fridge and grabbed an apple out of the fridge drawer.

I walked back into the living room and lie down on the couch and soon fell asleep.

**6 hours later…**

I woke up and reached for the TV remote and turned said TV on. It was some type of drama that was on right now and I watched about 5 minutes of it. But in those 5 minutes I understood that ([narrator voice] WARNING: anything from this story about the drama is totally made up) Jamie fell in love with his best friend Julia but they broke up and now he's going out with Stacy and now Julia wants to go out with him after realizing that she was wrong to break up with him but Stacy won't let Julia close enough to Jamie to apologize.

'_God this is worse than when I couldn't stop hearing people's thoughts!'_ I thought to myself

I grabbed the remote to the TV and changed the channel to the news station. The forecast for tonight would be cold and rainy.

I got up and walked to Roxas' room and checked if her window was open and shut it and went to leave once again but instead I looked at the bed where she was laying and I realized she wasn't there. I looked outside and noticed she was sitting on the roof. I climbed onto the roof and asked her

"What are you doing out here? It's gonna rain tonight." I told her

"You know grandpa used to tell me stars are the one thing that can connect you to anyone, because no matter how far apart you are, you will always be under the same stars." Roxas said but you could tell she wanted to say more, and she did "but he's wrong, he lied to me, stars can't connect you to the dead because they are no longer here! He isn't here! He just left… leaving my sister and I are by ourselves. I know I should be thinking that it was just another person that's left me, but he actually mattered"

I could see tears forming in her eyes before she closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pushed her head toward my chest.

"I'm not that good at this whole comforting thing, but when I grew up in this body, my third life, my parents tried to kill me because I wanted to make a peaceful world. A shaman only world. But I escaped with the fire spirit and I grew up alone." I told her as she leaned into me

Rain started to fall and so did Roxas' tears. I could tell she was trying to be strong, even though she wasn't physically or mentally.

"Listen let's get inside its raining and you don't want to get sick." I told Roxas

"Zeke I was just wondering is it true that you should be friends with ghosts or should you command them?" Roxas asked with her head still against my chest

"When I was growing up in my first life I was taught to be friends with ghosts. I believe it is for the shaman to decide whether or not they want to be friends." I answered her

"so if I became friends with my guardian ghost, if I get 1, would you be mad?" she asked me

That made me think… would I be made that she was friends with her ghost

"no I wouldn't be mad" I told her before I put one arm under her legs and secured my hold on her around her shoulders and picked her up. I jumped down to the front door and opened the door with the hand under her legs. I walked back to roxas' room and put her in her bed.

"now go to sleep" I told her before I walked out of the room and set up the couch to be a bed once again and fell asleep.

**During the 6 hours(half was spent sleeping) that zeke was asleep…**

**Roxas P.O.V.**

I got up and realized I was in my bed.

'_did zeke carry me to my room?'_ I wondered 'god my body hurts from all the training earlier

'_I think I remember yoh telling me that when he needs to relax he goes to the cemetery, maybe I should try it…'_

I got off my bed and walked out of the house quietly so not to wake zeke who was sleeping on the couch.

In a matter of a half hour I made it to the cemetery. I found a tree that rested on a hill and laid down infront of it. I looked over the cemetery and noticed it was quiet. I heard a sound that sounded like a leaf whistle and looked in the direction I heard it from. I saw a girl with navy blue hair sitting on a head stone with one leg rested against the head stone.

The girl looked to be about 16, she was wearing a gray-black kimono top with a purple border that was open in the front with a purple obi and black string/rope around her waist. She had a purple tube top/bra underneath the kimono. She also had gray-black spandex type pants that went inside her flat purple and black boots. Lastly she had gray-black gloves that stop just below her shoulder. The gloves had a half inch of purple at the end where her hand was. The gloves also had 1 inch purple wrist bands around each wrist. The girls hair was put up into a messy high ponytail with a black ribbon.

I got up and walked over to the girl and saw that she was almost transparent.

"um… hi, that was a pretty sound u were making" I told her as I neared her

"you can see me?" she asked opening her golden eyes

"yes quite well might I add, I'm Roxas Satomi. Can I ask who u are?" I questioned

"my name is Amaya" she answered

"you have a beautiful name" I told her

"thank you, may I ask why it is you can see me" she asked politely

"I guess it's because I'm training to be a shaman…" I answered

"oh…"

"um… I know I shouldn't be asking thins but how did you die?" I asked Amaya

"like any good ninja, on a mission to do an assassination but instead I got assassinated" Amaya informed me

"oh that's so cruel" I said

We carried on a conversation much like this for the next 3 hours until I decided that it was time I should go.

"is it alright if I come back tomorrow and talk with you?" I asked

"you actually want to talk to someone that's dead?" Amaya asked surprised

"of course, your very nice to talk to." I told her

"I just want to let you know that if you don't have a guardian spirit and need one, I'd be happy to fill that role." Amaya told me with a soft look on her face.

"I would love that. But I have to see how my master feels about it, but I'm sure he'll agree. I'll come back tomorrow and tell you what he thinks" I told her while I stood up

"alright, but don't forget to come back… it gets lonely being all by yourself" she said while looking down at the ground

"I won't forget, I promise" I said to her as I left the cemetery and went home. I quietly crept back inside the house once again trying not to wake zeke. I crawled on top the roof and looked at the stars that were shining bright against the nights navy blue background.

Not long after I heard zeke come up onto the roof

**A.N.:**

**Hey so how was this chappy? This was the hardest chappy 2 write so far… I kept getting writers block! But finally on the day before school starts I stay up all night just to finish this…(and 2 watch ma cuzin play left 4 dead on expert with his friend **_**[a very hot friend]**_**)**

**-edward shines**

**-jasper's calming nature**


End file.
